Be my Valentine
by phoenixgrl113
Summary: Just a one shot in the spirit of Valentine's day. Jasper/Bella set after Edward leaves in Newmoon. I might make a second one in Bella's POV if you guys like it. Enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

I watched her as she sat in the back of the classroom, quietly taking notes. She was always quiet, and today was no exception. She never really talked to anyone unless they spoke to her first. She wasn't shy, she just didn't socialize anymore, not after he left her.

Ever since he left she's been different. I've watched as she stopped eating with her friends at lunch. I've watched her lock herself in her room, looking at the ripped picture. She barely even talks to her father now, and her beautiful smile was gone.

Her smile, it was so beautiful. It made my heart feel as if it would beat again. When she smiled her eyes lit up. Now there was no light in her eyes either. She seemed to be in auto mode. She was like a robot, going through her everyday routine without really acknowledging anything.

"So Bella, do you have a special valentine?" Her friend Jessica asked as she and her other friend Angela, sat beside Bella at lunch, trying to make conversation.

"Jessica." Angela glared at her.

"It's fine. No, Jessica I don't have a special valentine." Bella shook her head.

"Oh… sorry." Jessica looked down at the table awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter. Valentine's day is a lame excuse for another holiday. Personally I never got the idea of Valentine's day."

"It a holiday for love. How can you not love Valentine's day? I'm sure you've gotten many valentines already." Jessica sounded a little jealous.

"Yea, and they've all ended up thrown away." Bella stood up from the table and walked out of the lunch room.

"She's just broke up with Edward and you decided to bring that up?" Angela shook her head watching Bella leave.

"Its been like four months, I thought she would be over it by now." Jessica shrugged. I watched Bella go through another day of school. Sure enough she got more valentines, including one from that Mike guy. And like Bella said, they all ended up thrown away. I was anxious to see what she would do when she got home.

Soon, the bell rang and Bella got in her beat up truck and drove home. I climbed up the tree beside her window and watched as she walked into the room, her eyes immediately going to the package on her bed. She walked towards it slowly, almost cautiously. She picked up the rose that laid on top of the box and put it to the side. She then picked up the box gingerly, like it was a bomb that could go off if handled the wrong way.

After inspecting the box, she opened it, pulling out the box of chocolates first. I saw her roll her eyes and set the chocolates on her bed before grabbing the note out of the bottom of the box.

She read the note once, confusion flashing across her face. She looked at the rose and chocolates with the same confused look before looking back at the note. She read it once again and a small smile appeared on her face. She picked up the rose and held it up to her nose, closing her eyes as she breathed in the flower's scent, making the smile on her face grow even more.

"Jasper." She whispered with her eyes still closed. I couldn't help but smile as she said my name.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been four months since Edward left. At first I was a mess, I couldn't stop crying, and the nightmares had me screaming in the middle of the night. As time moved on though, I got better. I stopped crying and even though the nightmares keep coming, I've managed to not scream out.

I still don't talk very much. I try to isolate myself but Angela is always there, most of the time she brings Jessica with her. When I stopped sitting at the table with my friends, Angela came to sit with me and Jessica followed.

Today is Valentine's day. Ugh. Just another stupid holiday to make money and make people feel even worse about themselves. I can think of only one person that could make this holiday better... Jasper.

I know I was dating Edward and I should be thinking about him, but I just don't care about him. In fact I never did care that he left. The reason I had been so broken up was because of Jasper. I know he's my best friend's husband, but ever since I met Jasper, I've been attracted to him. But I couldn't have Jasper, even if he liked me too, that would just make me a bitch for taking him from Alice.

"So Bella, do you have a special valentine?" Jessica asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. We were sitting down at lunch, Angela, Jessica, and I.

"Jessica." Angela glared at her.

"It's fine. No, Jessica I don't have a special valentine." I shook my head. It was not fine though. It only hurt more knowing that the one person I wanted was not only taken, but gone forever.

"Oh… sorry." Jessica looked down at the table awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter. Valentine's day is a lame excuse for another holiday. Personally I never got the idea of Valentine's day." I said making it seem like I was just shrugging it off.

"It a holiday for love. How can you not love Valentine's day? I'm sure you've gotten many valentines already." Jessica said. She sounded so jealous but I have no idea why. She's way prettier than me. I'm sure she's gotten valentines too.

"Yea, and they've all ended up thrown away." I stood up from the table and walked out of the lunch room. It hurt too much talking about this. Like I said the only one I wanted was Jasper.

* * *

><p>School passed by slowly. Each time I went to my locker there was at least one valentine stuffed in it. True to my word, every one of them got thrown away, even the one from Mike.<p>

When I got home, i went to my bedroom, locking myself in it like I did every day. When I got to my room though, there was a box sitting on my bed. A single rose sat on top of the box. For a moment I let myself believe that Edward was back, along with Jasper and the rest of their family. But then I remember what he told me. Edward was never coming back, and neither was Jasper.

I picked up the rose and set it on the bed. Then I opened the box. Inside the box was a big heart shape box of chocolates. I pulled the box of chocolates out and set those on the bed too. At the bottom of the box was a note. I picked it up and read it.

'Bella, forgive me for leaving like I did. I have loved you since I have met you. I am back in town and will be staying at my family's old house. I hope to see you soon Bella. Love your secret admirer.'

I was so confused. Edward said he wasn't coming back. Did this note mean he was coming back? I looked over at the rose and chocolates. It seemed like something Edward would do. I looked back at the note and read it again, only this time I noticed the P.S.

'P.S. sorry for ruining your birthday.'

I couldn't help the small smile that came across my face. This wasn't Edward. Edward hadn't been in my room, he didn't leave the box of chocolates or the rose. I picked up the rose and closed my eyes and breathed in the rose's scent.

"Jasper." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so many of you wanted Bella's take on this story, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am thinking about making this into a story, tell me what you think. :DD


End file.
